The invention relates to a blood coagulation time measuring device which provides a digital display of the coagulation time, and is capable of permitting the use of reagents and plasmas of varying turbidity and/or whole blood.
Various constructions of devices for determining and measuring blood coagulation time are known. In one known construction, a mechanical stirring device is provided in which two hook-like stirrers permit a thorough mixing of the reagents and plasma until fibrin fibers are formed, such mixing continuing up to the time when the fibrin fibers cohere between the hooks. Conductivity measurements are then carried out. However, in the case of a low fibrin concentration or when there is a flocculation of the plasma, no conductivity changes are obtained, thus making precise measurements impossible.